


Just Breathe

by QuintusHazard



Category: Hiveswap, Homestuck
Genre: F/F, Flushed Romance | Matesprits, Pale Romance | Moirallegiance, Pale-Red Vacillation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-13
Updated: 2019-03-13
Packaged: 2019-11-16 13:11:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18094943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QuintusHazard/pseuds/QuintusHazard
Summary: Boldir helps her matesprit to calm down.





	Just Breathe

"Just breathe."

The whispered voice was like a spirit inside Chixie's head as she trembled where she sat, having run into the last troll she'd wanted to meet tonight. Zebruh Codakk had kept her for at least twenty minutes, engaging in small talk and mild but obvious flirtations, and Chixie had no choice but to smile and nod and giggle like a toy doll at his sickly-sweet compliments and unwanted brushes of his hand against her cheek and her bare shoulder exposed by the oversized, threadbare sweater she wore.

It seemed impossible at this moment in time to 'just breathe', as stressed as she was, even with Boldir kneeling in front of her and trying to guide her in a deep breathing exercise. 

The oliveblood's brows tightened in a small frown as she watched Chixie shaking for a few more moments. She didn't seem in any sort of shape to be performing breathing exercises, it seemed, so Boldir sighed and wrapped her arms slowly around Chixie's shoulders, bringing the bronzeblood close enough so she could rest her head on Boldir's chest.

Chixie's trembling nearly halted after that as she focused on the sound of Boldir's heartbeat, and the rise and fall of her chest as she breathed slowly and steadily. This was something that distracted her; being so close to the one she loved. Soon her own breathing fell into rhythm, and she closed her eyes.

"There you go. You're calming down so well this time." Boldir's voice seemed to fill the air like a gentle breeze on a summer's night, and it drew a purr from Chixie's throat as she shifted her head to rest it more comfortably on Boldir's shoulder, wrapping her arms around the oliveblood's waist.

"This feels oddly pale, you know." Chixie murmured, her eyes too heavy to open, so drowsy was she from the stress she'd been under.

"Who cares if it is?" Boldir gave a crooked smile. "It's not like either of us have moirails to cheat on. It's always good to have a little variety, I've learned."

Her hand rose to stroke Chixie's hair slowly, her fingers sliding through the wild waves and curls of her matesprit's hair. She mused to herself that she might brush it later, but she somehow knew that moving out of Chixie's embrace wasn't a thing she'd be doing for a while.

A kiss to her forehead drew another soft trill from Chixie, and another kiss earned a kiss in return, gently on the lips. Boldir fell in love that much more each time Chixie kissed her, and it would have taken her breath away would she not have focused on breathing deeply for Chixie's sake.

Their foreheads resting together, Boldir was happy to hold Chixie for however long it took for her to calm down and forget her worries, and then some.


End file.
